The invention set forth in this specification pertains to a water closet protector stabilizer used to permanently affix plastic soil pipes into concrete slabs and also provides for protecting the pipe against infusion of wet concrete into the pipe during the pouring of the concrete slab. Further, the invention provides for a cavity in the concrete slab into which fits a portion of a closet mounting ring used to secure a water closet to the soil pipe.
In the past soil pipes of the type used to collect drainage from water closets were made of cast iron. The outside surface of the cast iron contained numerous cavities and bumps. When these pipes were embedded in concrete slabs, because the concrete tended to fill in the cavities and interlock with the bumps, this held the cast iron pipe firmly within the body of the concrete slab. Modern day plumbing utilizes plastic soil drain pipes. Because of the very nature of the plastic the outside surface of a plastic pipe is smooth and therefore presents no cavities or bumps which will interlock with the concrete and firmly affix the plastic pipe into the concrete slab. Because of this the plastic pipe tends to slip up and down within the concrete slab.
In my prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,419,288 granted Dec. 31, 1968, I described certain stabilizers which can be bonded to plastic pipe and anchor the pipe in a concrete slab. However, these flanges do not protect the pipe from infusion of concrete into the pipe during the pouring of the concrete slab, nor do they provide for any anchor points for fixtures which will be mounted to the pipe.
To attempt to overcome these disadvantages, I described in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,823,744 patented July 16, 1974, a pipe protector. However, this pipe protector could only be used on pipes of the exact size as the protector, thus requiring a multiplicity of such protectors for the various sizes of pipes in use. Further, this protector could easily become dislodged from the pipe prior to and during the pouring of the concrete slab resulting in concrete leakage under the protector. Additionally after the slab was poured the protector had to be removed from the slab which sometimes proved to be difficult and resulted in breakage of the surface of the slab around the protector. In removing this protector if it for any reason did not easily slide out of the concrete slab it required the expenditure of time by expensive laborers to remove the protector and due to the ever increasing cost of this labor this is prohibitive.